Konoha Boarding High School!
by Saki0112
Summary: This is a story of my OC  Tomota Haru, Not a real Naruto character and a love triangle between a few males, Deidara, Sasuke and other over Tomota Haru. So the summery sucks but the story is good. Not a Yuri or Yaoi, all strait people. Rated T for language
1. the start of my new school year

**Name:** Haru Tomota (First, last) some people might call her Tomota and some Haru ok.

**Gender:** Female (Duh!)

**Likes:** Art (ANY TYPE AND FORM), Blueberries, fruit tarts, Spaghetti, gyoza, Pastries and Dango.

**Dislikes**: Mean art critics, Dresses, Asparagus, and celery.

**In the ****middle:** carrots, know-it-alls, and Deidara

**Age:** 16 **(Naruto and friend's age) (Deidara is 19 ****F.Y.I, this is a fact!)**

I enter the new school, my school uniform was a bit big but I couldn't care less. Entering the school I headed straight to the office to talk to the principal. My dark brown hair was fluttering behind me as I walked. Somehow I was attracting attention from people, was it cause I'm new? Cause I'm a transfer student?

I stopped at the Door to the office and opened it. Inside was a youngish lady in her late twenties in an office desk.

"Umm…Excuse me" I said softly "I'm the transfer student from Iwakagure".

The lady lifted her head from her papers and smiled. She looked kind. "Hi" she started "My name is Shizune, headmaster Tsunade is waiting for you." And she pointed to a wooden door.

I walked up and knocked, after hearing "Come in" I opened the door to find a pretty blonde lady about the age of late 20's early 30's. there was also a black haired boy about my age, he had dark eyes and "cool" face. Note sarcasm on the "cool".

"Good you must be the transfer…for a guy you look pretty and have long hair" she said.

"Sorry but I'm a girl" said I with clenched fists.

"WHAT! Then why the hell are you wearing the boy's uniform?" she asked and looked at me as if I was crazy.

"I just don't like wearing skirts and dresses, I also heard that it was against the rules to wear pants underneath too so I opted to get a male uniform." I explained

"OH….fine how about I have you a custom made uniform, a long skirt with shorts inside it" the headmaster suggested.

"Why? I don't mind this uniform" I said.

"Yes but we might have some problems in school…well we will put your uniform on order and till then you can wear that and let's see if you still want to wear that." She said.

"sure" I shrugged what was the worst that could happen…right?

"well ummmm…" Tunade started.

"Tomota, Tomota Haru" I fill in for her.

"yes, Haru you're going to have to fit into some classes that are left over since you just transferred."

I looked at the course selection, or what was left of the course selection.

I scanned the page looking for art and finally found it checking it off I smiled, art was one thing I couldn't live without.

Then after the compulsory was done I looked for two more electives.

I had found and checked calligraphy and study hall. It was either that or more English, german, and lectures for grade 12.

In total my courses were English, Math, Gym, world history, science, visual arts, calligraphy, and study hall.

"ok I'll enter this in and while I'm doing that, that boy can show you around school" she said pointing to the boy. "His name is Sasuke and funny thing is you chose the same courses as him so I'm just going to put you in all his classes." Tsunade said smiling.

I rolled my eyes and put out my hand "I'm Tomota Haru" I said smiling.

"Uchiha Sasuke" he said and looked away, really he looked annoyed.

"Come on you two! First class is going to start in five minutes so go!" the head master said "Oh! Wait! Sasuke you are in charge of Tomota-san ok!"

He grunted in acknowledgement and left. I followed him out and to the first class Math.

We stopped at room 232 and entered. Inside the class room there were lots….tons of chattering going on. I saw someone who must be the teacher.

Walking up to him I said "Excuse me but I'm the transfer student and well I need my math stuff"

"Sure just wait I'll get your text book, work book and folder for you." The teacher said.

"thank you." Said I waiting up in front.

The bell rang and everyone sat down in their chairs but I who had not place to sit stood in the front alone. There was an akward silence then Sasuke stood up and grabbed my sleeve. "Here" he said and had me sit in the empty place beside him.

"hey Sasuke! Who is he?" a blonde boy behind me asked Sasuke.

"Transfer student….you Naruto are going to get along well with Haru." Sasuke said

"Why is that?" I asked him.

"cause you both have the same stupidity level" he said.

I could feel Naruto burning, I myself wanted to punch him into the next seat.

"I'll show you how smart I am" I said glaring at him. Then turning to Naruto I stuck out my hand "Tomota Haru" is said.

"Uzumaki Naruto" he took my hand "hey can I call you Haru right away?" he asked. I countered with another question "can I call you Naruto right away?"

"Sure" he said, "same here" I say as well.

"OK CLASS! Today we have a new transfer student, Stand up!" the teacher said.

I stood, I could feel all the eyes on me.

"H…h…Hello?" I say trying to be polite.

"Just be yourself" Naruto whispered "you _don't have_ to be polite."

"OK thanks" I whispered back.

"Yo! Ok Hey Everyone My name is Tomota Haru, you guys can call me Just Haru ok! F.Y.I Tomota is my last name if you have any questions shoot em at me." I said smiling. There were burts of voices all asking questions.

"Wait! Everyone can ask Haru-kun questions at lunch" the teacher said.

"Yes Iruka Sensei!" everyone said in chorus.

"Iruka? You mean Dolphins!" I burst out and there were snickers from a few people.

"Yes now turn to page 265 and we will look at some simple equations" said Iruka sensei writing on the chalk board.

I turned to Sasuke "Sorry but the teacher hasn't given me my textbook yet" said.

"Fine" he shuffled the book over to me and we looked at question one it was a very simple question. Doing everything in my head I raised my hand.

"Yes Haru-kun?" Iruka sensei asked still writing question one down.

"what happens if we're done?" I asked.

"Done what?" the teacher looked confused.

"the questions" I answered.

"All of question one? There are about six questions there and you're telling me you're done in 45 seconds?" Iruka sensei and everyone looked shocked.

"Yes" I said, "when you said simple you really meant simple! In Iwa we usually look at pre-calculus now, well we were before I left" I said.

"Well…" the teacher started but there was silence.

"This kid's a genius! Even more than shikamaru!" some girl shouted in the room.

"Haru!" some kids cheered.

"GO back to work!" the teacher yelled.

I waited and waited and waited and finally after 20 min the last people who happened to be Naruto and a boy with red inverted triangles on his cheeks finished.

"OK NEXT" the teacher called again. For the next hour that was all that happened finish, wait, work, finish, wait, work. An agonizing hour crept past like a slug but still ended. I packed up my stuff the teacher now gave me and followed Sasuke who seemed to have forgotten that he was to guide me.

"Hurry up slug!" Sasuke called back to me so I sped up, I didn't want to be left alone to get lost.

Next was English my not so best class but still it was ok.

An hour passed then a bit faster because it was Shakespeare, my favorite English subject.

Then I followed Sasuke to World History which was kinda boring but I had learned new things about Konoha, about Iwa, about the Rice county and other things as well as an assignment. We were in pairs, I was with, guess who….yep _SASUKE! _I was _thrilled!_ Note: SARCASIM!

We then had a break. In that time I was escorted to the Crush area, a large hall place near the cafeteria and the Student management offices.

In the student management office I was assigned to my dorm room, yes this was a dorm school even if you lived in near the school it really didn't matter.

"Tomota Haru…sorry but the Girls dorm is full and won't be having an open room for 3 months or so, so we decided to room you in the boy's dorms… you will be sharing a room with Sasuke, don't worry he won't do anything and plus he knows that you're a girl so he'll protect you" the management head smiled.

_WHAT! You !%#%^^, go to hell! _I thought, of course I couldn't really say that.

"Yes sir" I said and left with my student card and room key.

I looked for Sasuke so I could tell him the news, he'll probably say some colorful language.

Finally I found him surrounded by girls.

"OI! Sasuke!" I called to him "Dude!" I walked, no I jogged up to him while girls and guys stared at me.

"Is that a guy?" I heard

"NO Way! Is that a girl?" I heard again but I ignored it.

"Sasuke we're sharing a room isn't that_ great_?" I said.

"Definetly a boy!" I could hear, "Looks too small and cute to be a guy though" I heard from the far corner.

"Well then we should welcome you to our dorm!" someone said. He was a boy with extremely bushy eyebrows and big round eyes.

"I'm Tomota Haru" I said

"Rock Lee" he said smiling.

I could swear that his eyebrows were bushier than the puss caterpillar I once saw. Then it moved an eyebrow moved, well more twitched but you know!

"Nice to meet you" I said trying not to stare at his eyebrows.

"Haru-kun!" some one called. Turning I saw Naruto run over.

"Hey who's rooming with you?" he asked.

"i'm rooming with _MR. Uchiha Sasuke_!" I said sarcasm dripping from my tongue as Sasuke gave a horrified look.

"Nice, my room is right across from you! And wait I'll introduce you to some people I know" he grabbed my hand and dragged me into the cafeteria. At a table there were four girls and four guys.

"Hey guys this is the new transfer student!" Naruto yelled across to them and they waved back.

Finally reaching that table I noticed some people from some of my classes.

"Haru-KUN!" a pink haired girl said, she looked like a cheerleader the blonde beside her looked even more like a cheerleader.

"Hi...I'm Tomota Haru, Nice to meet you" I said kinda akward.

"I'm Haruno Sakura" said the pink haired girl.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino" said Blonde.

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata" said a pretty raven haired girl.

"Inuzuka Kiba" said one of the idiots from math.

"Nara Shikamaru" said pineapple head. Really I wanted to know how he could defy gravity with his hair.

"Tenten" said a girl with two hair buns on the top of her head.

"Arabume Shino" said a mysterious person. Suddenly a bug came out from his sleeve and flew away...creepy.

"Akimichi Choji" said a fat...thats rude...chubby person.

"Well where are you from?" asked Sakura.

"I'm from Iwa, Haruno-san" I said not wanting to be rude.

"he he just call me Sakura, well you can just call us what ever you like."

"thank you … Sakura"

"Why are you here in Konoha?" asked Kiba.

"i heard that his bording school had the best arts program and other various... anyways I came here because the college arts program here is only opened to those that go this high school first." I said to them.

"Haru...i we can call you that right?" I nod "Haru to tell you the truth the visual arts progran teacher is on maternity leave and so we have students from the college come and teach us." said Ino looking really pooped.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked and they nodded vigorously.

"Half the girls think that S.T. (Student Teacher) 1 is cute/hot, and the other half think that S.T.2 is cute/hot so we have fights between the female students…oh right not to mention some guys think that S.T.2 is so much like a girl that they have crushes on him." Said Kiba

"We are all in the same class as you since I heard that you chose the same courses as Sasuke" Shikamaru said.

"Really?" said I.

"Anyways the student teachers are always arguing about whether art is a moment or eternity! It is friggin annoying!" Tenten said.

"well not as annoying as them bringing Sai into their mess and then it turns to war!" Sasuke came and joined the conversation. His hands were on my shoulder and leaning. Getting annoyed with is attitude I quickly dropped my left shoulder and he fell to the left. Sadly Naruto was there and they had a few seconds of kissy time.

That was when I laughed. Everyone else was silent as the two boys looked sick.

Then there was a scream. First I thought it was someone from Sasuke's fan club but it was Hinata.

"Naruto! Naruto are you ok?" she asked to a almost unconscious Naruto.

"No, Hinata, if I die I need to tell you that..." there was a dramatic silence as everyone wanted to hear the three words but it never came Naruto was unconscious.

"weakling" panted Sasuke looking just as sick.

"No!" I called Sasuke looked as if he was going to faint as well.

"You can't leave me alone!" I said "i need you, I need you" I said.

Everyone turned their attention to us as I finish, "I need you to show me where all my classes are! And the dorm room and the Dinner hall and the sports field and" I cradled him in my arms. "i need you to be my school guide for another week!" I said. Everyone lost their balance when I finished. They stood back up with sweat drops. "Haru if you need a guide, we can help you" said Hinata, Lee, Sakura, and others.

"OH! Really? thank you" I said standing up and dropping Sasuke. He fell to the floor and went unconscious, a bump forming on his head.

"OOPS" I said.

"i'll carry him to the nurses office but where is it?" I asked trying to take responsibility for what happened to Sasuke.

"are you strong enough to carry him?" asked Choji.

"I'm pretty strong despite my looks" I said. I picked Sasuke up easily in bridal style and waited till Lee had Naruto in a piggyback. I followed Lee to the Nurse office but you couldn't imagine what you hear and saw in the hallways. All the girls looked at me carrying Sasuke, some even had hearts in their eyes. Were they really into Sasuke so much? I was in fact a bit disgusted.

In the nurse's office there was a boy in there, he had long hair and looked kind of like Hinata except he was a boy.

"Neji! We have to casualties; do you know where the headmaster is?" Lee asked the Neji boy.

"No I just came in here…who is she?" Neji asked. As blush ran up my face, he knows I'm a girl..wait why I'm not hiding that I'm a girl so why was I so nervous?

"Girl? OH! You mean Haru, Haru is a boy although he does look like a girl sometimes like when he smiles and laughs and the way he sits as well" Lee rambles on.

I look at him and he smirks as if he thinks he's gotten everything figured out.

"I'm here!" I could hear headmaster Tsunade calling from behind the thick curtain.

I pushed past the curtain and laid Sasuke down on the bed. Tsunade looked at me as curiously.

"Long story" I said looking up at her.

"Haru-Kun! I'll put Naruto down here but I need help" Lee said.

"OK" I answered and went to Lee's aid. We laid Naruto on the bed and he was snoring.

"Tsunade-sama thank you for assigning Haru to our dorm! He is a really good boy" Lee patted my shoulder and left.

"So they all think you are a boy" Tsunade-sama said.

"it's not like I'm hiding it! I just never corrected them plus on my attendance and student card it says FEMALE!" I said.

"Do you want to wear the girls uniform now?" she asked me

"No, Never I'm not wearing a skirt." I said turning I bumped into Neji.

"Hello" I muttered and tried to pass him but he stopped me.

"I'm Hyuuga Neji, who are you?" he asked putting on the most fake smile in the whole universe.

"Tomota Haru nice to meet your acquaintance." I said trying to pass him again but, he stopped me.

"I doubt you know where your class is Miss Tomota" Neji smirked.

"No I don't I was going to get Hinata to help me since I'm in the same class as her" I said giving him a scowl.

"Hinata, hmp that girls class huh? Well then I guess I can take you there since my class is next door it" he said

"Than girl, isn't she your sister?" I asked.

"No, just my cousin" he replied and grabbed my arm. I was at a total disadvantage, he was taller then me by about 10-14 centimeters since I was 164cm, and he was stronger than me by a whole lot!

"Fine I'll follow just don't pull me! I've had enough pulling and dragging for today" I whined and he let go. We went though a series if stairs and halls till finally reaching the Calligraphy class.

"thanks" I muttered. Then he sneered "you should be more grateful I actually led you here".

I was annoyed but was too tired to bother so I bowed "THANK YOU HYUUGA NEJI-SAN" I said loudly.

"hmp" was all he said as he entered the classroom.

I also entered my class and saw Hinata sitting near the windows on the left side of the room. She waved over to me and motioned me to sit beside her.

I went over and sat down, behind me was Ino and in front was a pale boy with coal black hair talking with Shikamaru.

"Sai" Ino called to the pale boy "this is Tomota Haru!"

"hello nice to meet you" he said giving a smile.

"Same here" I said looking up at the teacher.

"he's the transfer student from Iwa" Hinata said.

"HE?" Sai asked.

I knew he knew I was a girl so I kept quiet till the bell rang.

We started by taking notes and soon we got into the brush and ink. The hour passed as quickly as it came.

As I left I bumped into Neji.

"Oh...hello" I mumbled walking passed him.

"Do you know where you are going?" he asked me.

"the science hall" I said.

"I mean do you know how to get there?" he called.

"No I'll go ask for direction" I yelled back.

He jogged towards me "you know I can help" he said.

"OK! What is the catch?" I asked.

"Just that you clean my room every three days for a month" he said smiling a real smile.

"and why should I do that?" I asked.

"cause there are five science halls separated by class, grade and study skills and what the subject really is, I also heard that you are in the same class as Sasuke, I happen to know where his class is" Neji said walking in the front. Sighing I followed him. Why was the school so big!

After the thousand miles of walking you and Neji enter a white walled room, inside was Sasuke sitting in the corner looking pissed. He looked up and saw me and sharply stood up.

"You, you have no idea how worried I was! I tried to find you but you were gone! You should just have stayed in the nurses office." Sasuke blew his cool. He looked at Neji and glared "thanks for finding my _pet_ for me" he said.

"No problem, your _pet_ is very amusing" Neji said leaving the class.

"I'm not your pet!" I screeched.

"oh shut up! You became my pet when I had to take care of you and room you with me" he said narrowing his eyes.

"Look You!" I started but he clearly was not listening.

I sat down beside him and waited for class to start again. The teacher here was kinda creepy really! He looked and acted like a snake. Not that I hate snakes or anything but still it was creepy.

We were assigned an animal do write a report on for the next Friday. Mine was the peregrine falcon.

Then the most dreaded subject came up GYM. No it wasn't that I was bad at sports but the thing was that everyone thought I was a guy!

I entered the gym office and asked them what I should do.

"Um excuse me? Anko-sensei I need a gym uniform, I just transfered" I said to the purple haired teacher.

"sorry maggot but you have to wear your uniform today. I'll have your gym clothes by tomorrow's class" she said and looked back to her papers.

I sighed and took off my blazer, now I didn't have to change in the guys change room and not have any girls think I'm a perverted boy.

I started to undo the first three buttons when Sasuke stopped me.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Un doing a few buttons cause it will be less hot for me then" I said to him.

"Ok" he said, I swore I could see a faint blush but I ignored it.

I wasn't small that I was flat but the blazers were so thick it hid my chest. Looking down it felt strange.

There were some stares from guys and girls alike. Some even whistled at me. _Immature_ I thought getting a basketball. For 15 min we had free time so I decided to shoot some hoops.

"Hey girly what are you wearing the male uniform for" a boy asked, he looked like an idiot, and is friends looked like idiots as well.

"i just don't like wearing skirts" I said.

"sure you don't" he said his friends snickering behind him.

"You have a problem idiot" I asked, he was wasting my precious B-ball time!

"Yea I do!" he said "AND don call me an idiot" he said with aggression.

"you're right but then again I can't call you mental though" I came back at him.

"why's that?" he said.

"cause if I do, then it would be an insult to mental people" I said smirking.

"I bet you cant even beat us in basketball" he challenged.

"I bet I can, oh right can you even spell basketball" I said accepting the challenge.

"Sure I can B-A-C-K-T-E space B-A-L" he said smiling with confidence.

"Wrong doufus" I said and claimed a mini court, "come on we only have ten minutes" I said.

They guarded the hoop while I was advancing. Too easy I thought after getting in my first hoop with a breeze.

Then so for the next ten minuets I scored basket after basket, lay-ups, half courts, full courts and slam dunks were all I did and I scored 15 times in ten minuets. A crowd was around us as I finished with my last slam dunk.

My new friends looked stunned to see I was a girl and an athletic one at that.

"Nice Haru" Naruto said from the crowd. I gave him a thumbs up in victory. The three idiots well they never scored once.


	2. a wonderful reunion?

In Gym we had lots of activities and games for warm ups. Then we got into baseball outside. I had totally forgotten that I was wearing my uniform and was so mucked up I was a mud beast from planet mud. He he .

"Haru, what are you going to wear?" asked Sakura when she saw me covered in mud.

"I don't know! *groan* I have no self control in these things" I said pondering on what I should do.

"i have an extra uniform, you could borrow it and it's only for another hour ok?" Ino said. I looked up at her, she was kind in suggesting but the problem was I hate skirts.

"Ok fine, thank you" I said giving in, well it was either walk to art as a mud ball or wear a skirt like _normal female students_ to art.

Going in to the change room I took a quick shower and got changed, when I came out everyone was waiting for me.

"Haru you really look like a girl" Naruto said smiling.

"No Duh!" I said smacking him on the arm. Naruto flinched and rubbed his arm and everyone laughed. I walked with them talking with Hinata. I learned that she was Naruto's girlfriend. And I learned that Ino liked Sai and Sakura liked Sasuke, that I already knew.

We got to the door and went in there were only 13 empty seats in a semi circle facing the front. The other 14 seats were filled mainly by girls.

I sat in the only empty seat sadly between Neji and Sasuke. _Kill me now!_

There was silence then more silence as the teachers were late. The bell rang and nothing.

_The teachers are late_ I thought, _really what kind of teacher or teachers are later than their students?_ The thought passed through my head as I heard yelling and arguing in the halls.

"_Kyaa_ they are here!" screamed an unnamed girl.

They entered the room and one was so familiar it was hard to put my finger on it. One was a red headed man who was short, very short. The other was a blonde man who looked kinda girly but by the language he was using it was no doubt he was a male. They stood on opposite sides of the class not bothering to say sorry for being late or to each other for what ever they were arguing about.

"apparently we have a transfer student today and you should welcome her to class" the red head said. Then the blonde picked up the attendance and read off names.

He looked up and I could see he had bluish green eyes and still looked familiar.

He looked at me saying "stand up!"

I stand and brush some graphite I was using to sketch the encounter of the two student teachers off my hands.

"name" the red head said harshly.

I wanted to give him a scowl and tell him to jump off a cliff but I couldn't do that on my first day. "Tomota Haru" I said and I saw him take some books out of a drawer and give them to the blond.

Red head said something to blond as he suddenly shouted "WHY THE HELL SHOULD I HAVE TO? Un".

"because it was your fault we were late coming here" red head said looking annoyed. Although the red head was shorter he seemed to have more authority between them.

"but! Un" he blonde said.

"No buts Deidara" the red head said icily and giving him a glare.

"fine Sasori no Danna" Deidara said taking the books.

He came over to me and handed them to me. I looked at him and he looked at me, then I remembered and it seemed he did too.

"Deidara/Haru!" we said simultaneously.

"why are you here" Deidara asked.

"me? What about you? You ran away from home when you were 16! you have no idea how much your mother worries about you!" I said my anger growing.

"fine and what's your story?" Deidara sneered

"I came for the arts college" I said making my point.

"Can you even draw?" Deidara asked narrowing his eyes.

"I can unlike a certain girly man!" I said offended by what he said about my drawing skills.

"what? I am not a girly man! You although are a manly woman though" he said crossing his arms.

"so what? I know I'm a manly woman but at least I grew! I bet you haven grown since you left Iwa" I said raising my voice.

"what did you say?" now Deidara raised his voice.

"i said you're _short_!" said I sticking out my tongue.

"Well at the least I don't have to be taken care of! When you were younger you were always like "Dei-onii-tan, onii-tan" and "onii-tan don't leave, and onii-tan I need you" " Deidara said mimicking a childish voice.

I was embarrassed.

My face felt hot as everyone's gaze came to me, I sharply stood up and willed myself not to cry. Giving Deidara one last glare I ran out the door and tuned a corner and the next till finally I was lost. I really couldn't care anymore. I cried, tears falling like rain drops sliding down windows.

**~*Deidara POV*~**

She gave me a glare, I could feel sadness, embarrassment, and hate radiating off her. In her eyes tears were starting to form. Then she ran, she ran out the door slamming it shut. I knew I went too far this time, more than the times I was so many years ago. She must hate me, no she should hate a guy like me.

"Deidara, you should fetch her for class, you have to cause you made her run off." I could hear Sasori say behind me.

"I should but she would probably run away again after she sees me, un" I said turning to Sasori.

"I don't care go get her" Sasori said, his voice dangerously low.

"Fine" I said feeling kind of bad, I did want to apologize to her but I was well scared.

I leave the class room and follow a path I know well. Haru never realizes but she always takes a left on the first corner and then a right, and then go straight for three corners, and left twice, right once, left, right twice. I followed the pattern till I heard sobbing.

_Oh man! __I__ made her cry__!_ I thought as I leaned against the wall listening to her cry. It was painful to hear.

"_Hey_ check it out! A crying girl" I heard.

"Leave her alone Kankuro" a girl said.

"so what Tenmari? She's crying it is _hilarious_! Probably because of a bad break up" Kankuro said.

"Shut up Kankuro" another voice rasped.

I looked over and saw another red head, he reminded me of Sasori.

"Why should I Gaara" Kankuro said, he was a bit stocky looking and beside him was a blonde girl.

"Because I said so" Gaara said.

"Guys, brothers should get along" Tenmari interrupted.

"Shut up! Just because you are our elder sister it doesn't mean you're our mom!" Kankuro said.

_Siblings? __R__eally? _I looked back and saw Kankuro get near Haru, my heart almost leaped out of my chest.

Calmly I walked out and pulled Haru up giving Kankuro a glare I guided Haru back with me. We were near the classroom when I looked at her face again; tear stains made her eyes look a bit red.

I didn't want them to see Haru like that, reason being I was just too selfish to allow other guys see her look so cute…yea cute was the word.

I took out a handkerchief and soaked it in cold water. I had her put it over her eyes to ease some of the swelling.

"Lie down un" I said while we were sitting on the bench in the halls.

"No" Haru said pouting.

"If you don't I'll show your friends your baby pictures" I warned her.

"Fine scooch over then" Haru said lifting a corner of the kerchief.

"Use my lap as a pillow" I said.

"No!" Haru argued.

"Pictures" I said and finally she lied down. She felt so light, light and cute….an angel. Un an angel.

"Deidara" Haru started

"yea?" I said leaning closer as her voice was soft.

"why did you leave Iwa?" she asked softly.

"cause I had a burden" I said.

"was it me?" she asked.

"No it wasn't you" I said brushing her hair with my fingers I leaned in and gave her a soft peck on her cloth covered nose.

"Did you do something" she asked.

"No it was just your imagination" I said.

**~*Haru POV*~**

"why did you leave Iwa?" I asked softly mot really wanting to know the answer in case it was because of me.

"cause I had a burden" he said.

"was it me?" I asked, dread coming over me.

"No it wasn't you" he said brushing my hair with his fingers. I felt a slight pressure on my nose.

"Did you do something" I asked.

"No it was just your imagination" he said.

"Oh, just my imagination." I repeated.


	3. A happy move in?

**Me:** I forgot all about this he heh….

**Haru:** I know you always forget about this

**Me: **Shut up!

**Sasuke:** So she's an idiot?

**Haru:** ya got that right

**Naruto:** just because you forget things doesn't mean you're necessarily an idiot.

**Me:** thanks Naruto.

**Naruto:** welcome

**Haru:** you are sooooo weird!

**Sasuke:** says the cross dresser

**Me: **ha ha ha, true though I made her that way!

**Naruto:** what was the original point in this anyways?

**Me: **right I was going to talk about the **Disclamer**

**Sasuke:** Saki0112 does **not** own Naruto and owns No one in Naruto(show) either

**Me: **way to put it out there so bluntly! I only own Haru Tomota cause I made her.

**Haru: **AND ON WITH THE SHOW!

We entered the classroom together, heads turned towards us. I walked to my seat and Deidara went up in front with Sasori, I could tell they were arguing already.

"You OK?" Hinata asked from behind me.

"Perfect, we had little fights and we made up" I told her reassuringly.

"How do you know him?" Sasuke asked.

"We were childhood friends and neighbors till I was about 13 yrs old cause he ran away from home" I whispered to him.

"Nice friend" Neji sneered.

I stuck out my tongue at him scrunching up my face.

"Childish" I heard him mumble.

We were told about a bit of art history and other ways of water painting. I on the other hand also needed to take a 1-2 hour class to catch up on my assignment everyone was doing before I got here, so I also copied those notes from Neji who grumbled about it. He actually had pretty neat writing.

The rest of class which was 20 minutes passed uneventfully. I waved bye to Deidara and received glares from the girls when he waved back. Others tried to wave to him but he didn't see, and I almost laughed.

Our last class was study hall which everyone picked. I followed them to a large lecture room, some people already there. The teacher on duty was a silver haired man reading a book. He didn't look old but was young for his head of hair; 26-28 would be my guess.

He briefly looked up from his book and checked off names. His lazy gaze scanned us till he stopped at me. "Who're you" was what his gaze was saying.

"Tomota Haru" I said slightly bowing in greeting.

"Hatake Kakashi, call me whatever you want" he said his only open eye looked half-asleep while the other was closed. It had a long scar over it and when he opened it, it was a red and black eye that didn't match his right black eye.

We stared at each other for a while then I was dragged away by Kiba to sit with the rest of our friends. Did I tell you exactly what we did in English? Well since we are doing Shakespeare we were separated into two groups. I was in a group with Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Sai, Kiba and myself were in one group doing Romeo and Juliet. Sasuke was no doubt the Romeo, Naruto was Romeo's cousin Benvolio, Hinata was the nurse/maid of Juliet, Sakura was Romeo's first 'lover' Rosaline, Neji and Tenten were Romeo's parents, Ino and Sai were Juliet's parents, Kiba was Paris. The only problem was that the teacher picked Juliet, the girls were all fighting over her part, so the Teacher picked someone who looked like they weren't interested in Sasuke, and the only girl not interested in him was me! And it is true; I don't see much in him. We practiced the play. I noticed the name of this class was controversial to what was actually happening here. Hardly anyone was studying, everyone talked and played and the teacher didn't do zip.

Kyle and Greg, who were playing Sampson and Gregory started by inducing a fight, then Tenten and Neji came in to face off against Ino and Sai.

After lots of mispronunciations and bad acting, Sasuke started to rant on to Naruto or Benvolio about his love to Rosaline/ Sakura.

Then there was a brief touch on a servant and Sasuke having a conversation, we got someone else to play this part since he wasn't here.

After that, it was Hinata, Ino and my turn to talk about my/Juliet's marriage to Kiba/Paris. Skipping forward...we were near the end where Romeo kisses Juliet before killing himself, I could practically hear Sakura scream and fan girls die but thankfully the bell rang.

We hurriedly left the classroom and headed towards the dormitories. I wanted to forget where I was rooming for a minute but Sasuke had to ruin it for me.

I headed towards the girls dormitory talking to Hinata about the day's earlier events.

"Where are you going stupid?" I heard Sasuke say, annoyance tinged his voice.

"T…To the girl's dorm to talk to friends" I said backing up slowly.

"Yea right" Sasuke grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the boy's dorm, I waved a good bye to Hinata and Ino who gave me looks of pity. Sasuke caught up to Naruto and Sai who looked at me being dragged. They gave me strange looks and I mouthed "Tell you later in Sasuke's room".

They nodded wondering why Sasuke's room.

We entered the boy's dorm and right away heads turned. _Why am I attracting so much fu*kin attention today?_ I screamed in my head. I was lead by Sasuke to his room, beside the door was his name and mine each painted on a piece of wood hooked on a wooden plaque of the school's symbol and on top was the room number.

We entered and surprisingly it was very tidy. My boxes were stacked in a corner and the bed was a bunk bed off to the right corner of the room. The bunk bed was also a couch! (if you want to know what I'm talking about use this link .org/wp-content/uploads/2010/05/sofa-bunk-b )

The smaller desk by the door is mine, the bigger one on the left corner is Sasuke's, the bed you know, and the bookshelves were beside the desks. A wardrobe for each person and a kotatsu in the middle of the room.

This is the room layout.

I walked in and picked up my box of clothes.

"That one is yours" Sasuke said pointing to the wardrobe next to the bed. I opened the wardrobe and found it free of dust. Now I unpacked my clothes when I heard the door slam shut. I turn to see that Sasuke left. I kept unpacking when I noticed that my bra fell from my box and a small smile crept on my face. _How innocent_ I thought.

**~*Sasuke POV*~**

She opened her box of clothes while I watched her unpack I saw a bra fall out, startled I leave the room. "Shoot, I almost forgot she was a girl!" I said feeling heat rise to my face. I turned to leave when I saw Naruto and Sai come up.

"Hey guys" I said, my back pressed to the door.

"Ummm Sasuke? Is there something wrong?" Naruto asked looking at his nervous friend.

"N...No nothing's wrong" I said trying to keep them from entering the room while Haru was unpacking.

"Can we enter? Haru told us she had to tell us something here" Sai asked.

"No! Haru is unpacking" I said a bit more forcefully than I intended.

"SO?" Naruto asked a bit annoyed.

"Haru is a girl STUPID!" I said.

"Right she might have things she doesn't want us to see" said Sai the next sensible person there.

"Oh! I get it" Naruto said finally understanding, "So Sasuke, you were protecting her" he said looking at me slyly.

"What? NO!" I said sharply so it made me look suspicious.

"So what do you think it's going to be like to live with her?" Naruto said and Sai nodded.

"Just like living with any other person" I said not letting Naruto get any ideas.

**~*Haru POV*~**

"Hey Sasuke! Open the door!" I called to him. It seemed he didn't hear me. "Oi! Sasuke! Open the door" I yelled and the door opened. I fell, since I was leaning against the door, into Sasuke who caught me and we both fell.

I gave him a glare ignoring the position we were in. Sasuke was sitting holding himself up with his hands as I was on all fours over his lap.

"What is wrong with you?" I scream at him "what kind of idiot locks their roommate in their room!"

I swore I saw a vein pop as he yelled back angrily " Me? What about you! You're a girl! Aren't you nervous that you're living in a house of boys? Are you that stupid to think that we wouldn't be affected if we see your undergarments? You are the biggest idiot ever!" he huffed catching his breath.

I stopped and looked at him and saw a small blush form on his face.

I smiled a small smile; one almost for myself "is this about you seeing my bra fall out of my box of clothes?" I asked and his blush intensified. "You are so innocent Sasuke!" I laughed and noticed Naruto and Sai watching our small bicker. I get up and help Sasuke up as well. I let them in while I sat on the couch.

"so..." I start to tell them how I was assigned to Sasuke's room.

They laughed when Sasuke had a sudden outburst in defense when I said "Sasuke's face was hilarious when I told him I was moving in with him, he was also one of the first people to know I was a girl."

That was when the door opened and in came Neji in just a towel.

"Hey Sasuke let me borrow some sham-" he starts then he sees me, his face turns a slight red. There was silence; it was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop to the floor.

"I don't have any" Sasuke said finally breaking the awkward silence.

"sure you don't" said Neji entering the bathroom and coming out with a bottle of shampoo. "Thanks Sasuke" he said leaving as if nothing happened.

Then Kiba came in just the same as Neji did a few seconds before"Sasuke!"

"Neji took it!" Sasuke said a bit annoyed.

"Thanks" Kiba then left not noticing me.

"That was strange" I said waiting to see if anyone would barge in.

just when I though that no one was going to enter Shikamaru came in holding up the empty bottle. "Hey Sasuke have any more?" he asked. Then he saw me and covered himself more.

"NO! GAWD DAM*IT GET YOUR OWN FRIGGIN SHAMPOO!" Sasuke yelled slamming the door closed.

"It seems that Sasuke's the only one with Shampoo around here" I laughed at this and Sasuke gave me a sharp glare, making me stop laughing but still giggle.

"It's too bad I was going to ask Sasuke for shampoo today" Naruto said sighing and getting up. Sai also got up and they left for their room waving farewell.

"I think we should go shopping for shampoo and other things people come in here for" I laugh as Sasuke gives another glare. He sighs and takes his jacket off the hook. "So what are you waiting for?" he said slightly annoyed. I on the other hand was amused by this.

I grabbed my coat on the way out and followed Sasuke down the halls and out of the dormitories. We walked side by side in the cool evening air. I stole a side ways glance at him chuckling at how his attitude could change so much.

We walked into the small mall, not too far from the dorms and entered the What everyone needs store (I made that up, sucky name I know). I took a cart out and Sasuke walked beside me looking at the shampoo products.

I picked two for myself, an Aussi shampoo and a conditioner, and a new brand I've wanted to try. Sasuke took out an Axe shampoo mumbling about how they always "request" that kind from him.

Sasuke then takes another Axe, one Aussi, a head and shoulders, Pantine pro V for Neji, herbal essence, and old spice deodorants.

"why so much?" I asked.

"well considering about 6 maybe 8 people including me use my shampoo I thought i'd rather let them take what they want when I get back to the dorms. Neji though, only uses Pantine pro V" he chuckles and I smile at the thought.

We also get laundry detergent, fabric softener and other laundry things since the dorm rules are you get what you need by your self. In other words, the school doesn't really pay for anything. The students have to either pay for laundry things in the laundry room or we use our own, and the school's stuff aren't that good to use.

We also got chips, and drinks some dark chocolate since I didn't like too sweet things but at the same time didn't like too bitter things.

We payed at the cash register and put all our things in bags. Good thing the bags were sturdy, thirty-forty minuets of carrying heavy things might just rip the bag.

We got inside the dorm and unloaded our things on the Kotatsu. I took the Head and shoulders to Naruto and Sai's room.

*Knock, knock*

"Who's there?" I heard Naruto say.

"Drew" I said thinking of a old knock knock joke.

"Drew? Drew Who?" Naruto asked starting to open the door.

"Drew you remember the time?" I said holding up the bottle of shampoo.

"that was a bad knock. Knock joke" Naruto said receiving the bottle.

"i know" I said smiling and I turn to leave when Naruto called to me "tell Sasuke thanks."

"Sure I will!" I call back and enter my/Sasuke's room.

"here take this to Shika and Kiba's room" Sasuke said tossing me a bottle "and this to Neji and Lee's room" Sasuke said again throwing me the bottle of pantine.

"Yes Goshujin-sama (master), oh and also Naruto says thanks" I said rolling my eyes. I walked down the hall and turned right. The first door was Shikamaru and Kiba's dorm room.

I knocked and Kiba opened the door.

"Hey Haru!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Hi, I'm delivering shampoo to dorm rooms." I said.

He looks at me questioningly. "are the girls dorms doing that?" he asked and I remembered that he was well an idiot.

"no I'm rooming with Sasuke remember?" I asked and slowly he nodded.

"Hi SHIKA!" I called into the room and out came a sleepy Shikamaru.

His face redened when he saw me.

"Sorry about that" he said.

"naw it's fine! Sasuke made me go delivering shampoo not you" I said while Shika looked confused.

"what? No I mean when I barged into your dorm room" he said.

"oh?...oh! That! It's fine I didn't see anything" I laugh and he blushed violently as Kiba gave him a look of surprise.

I left the two and walked down the hall past a few doors to Neji and Lee's dorm room.

I knocked...then I knocked again. Then I pounded on the door thinking they were deaf.

Slowly I opened the door and slipped the shampoo inside.

"do you normally break and enter into other peoples dorm rooms?" I heard, turning I see Neji carrying a drunk Lee.

"No I don't I was just delivering you your shampoo from Sasuke" I said pointedly. "But what happened to Lee?" I asked.

"the idiot went to the Tsunade's office to talk about the dorm management while she was drunk and she made Lee drink with her." Neji said getting a better grip on Lee.

"then I took him to the park so he couldn't trash anything around here…" Neji said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked not getting why he would take Lee to the park.

"when _he_ is drunk, he does some whacky drunken fist, as Gai sensei calls it and destroys things" Neji explained as I nodded.

"Neji ehat ppene" Lee asked slowly coming into consciousness.

"you got drunk stupid" Neji said opening the door and pushing Lee in.

"umm…Yea thanks and sorry…..about what happened" Neji said quietly and closed the door after him.

I stood in shock _did _Neji_ just apologize?_ I thought and started to walk back to my room.

"Hey Sasuke! Guess what? Neji apologized to me" I said exited to share the news.

"So?" Sasuke asked with an annoyed edge in his voice.

"SO?" I asked back "it means he doesn't hate me! It might mean he wants to be my friend!" I was excited, really I though Neji hated me with vigor and of course his attitude made me angry at him as well.

"Shut up and go to sleep" Sasuke said throwing a pillow at my face, and sadly hit me with a bull's eye.

"Sheesh why are you so grumpy all of a sudden?" I asked from my top bunk.

"I'm not grumpy" he said.

"yes you are!" I said leaning down from my bunk to his, I looked at him with my upside down view.

He looked at me annoyed "That is dangerous..just go to sleep!" he said

"it's not dangerous!" I said sticking out my tongue. Then I slipped, yea too bad, I was going to keep annoying him like this.

I expected to fall on my back or neck and die or be hospitalized but instead Sasuke grabbed me before I hit the floor. It would have looked cool except Sasuke fell/slipped as well with a loud THUD!

I sat there on his lap, Sasuke looked angry, very angry. I smiled at him sheepishly but glare kinda scared me.

"Sasuke! Haru!" Naruto came bursting in with Sai. They were in their PJs looking at us.

"Naruto! Sai! hi" I said perking up when I saw them, they really can make a sour mood lift.

"Sorry if we were bothering you" Naruto started to close the door.

"No! I just fell from my bunk and Sasuke saved me" I said clearing up any misunderstandings.

"Really?" Naruto asked opening the door again.

"yea, and now I'm sore" Sasuke said shaking me off him "Get off me"

"sorry" I hurriedly got off him and climbed to my bunk "Sorry for getting you worried" I said slipping under my covers.

"seriously! I swear she is more of an idiot than you!" Sasuke said and I threw a pillow at him.

"Hey! Don't put me in the same category as him!" I yelled.

"oh shut up!" Sasuke glared at me and I stuck out my tongue.

"We'll leave you two love birds alone" Sai said "because in my book it says those who fight love each other."

Naruto tried desperately to close his mouth but failed. Sai then glanced up to be met by two pairs of glaring eyes. Naruto then closed the door and left with a scared Sai.

"Good night _Sasuke_" I said annoyed.

"Hn" was the answer I was met with.


	4. Dealing with an alien and an old friend

**NOTE: **warning there is a small amount of cussing near the end, just to give you a heads up

I **do not** own Naruto although it would be pretty cool though.

"Can't spell **Slaughter** without laughter." (a random "quote" of morbidness I read on the internet)

I woke lazily in the morning, the night before came rushing back to my head. I chuckled thinking of another way to annoy Sasuke. Well I was happy till, well I saw the clock. 7:45am the numbers of my digital shone bright in my face.

"SHIT! I'M SO LATE!" I yelled rushing to brush my hair, brush my teeth and put on my uniform. Grabbing my school bag I rushed out the door running at full speed towards the school. So I stopped to a jarring halt as I neared the school gates and pushed them open. I ran towards my first class, Math, my steps ringing loudly behind me in the empty hall.

Skidding to a halt I opened the door to the room and went to my seat. Sasuke sat beside me smirking inwardly to himself as the bell rang.

"Kisama (YOU informal.)" I start.

"Hn?" he looked at me as if nothing was the matter.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I growled getting my books out.

"I thought you left already, plus you should get up on your own" Sasuke said innocently.

"DON'T PLAY INNOCENT WITH ME UCHIHA SASUKE!" I screamed at him. Everyone looked, some of the girls giving me dirty glares, some boys looking in an admirable fashion. I mentally kicked myself thinking _Curse my temper!_

"I have NO idea what you mean" Sasuke said looking towards the teacher.

"I set my alarm clock last night and checked it twice! I always wake up! Are you saying that you didn't touch my stuff?" I asked accusingly.

"No!" He said not looking at me.

"Liar" I growl and open my textbook for math.

Math once again passed at a snail's pace. A few disturbances were made like when Kiba said "Iruka Sensei I don't get it"

"What don't you get?" Iruka sensei asked.

"Ummm….Everything" Kiba said seriously.

"Can you be more specific?" Iruka asked.

"Ok…I don't get how you got the numbers" Kiba replied.

"What numbers?" Iruka asked keeping his cool.

"All of them" Kiba said.

We all laughed as Iruka veined "that is not being specific! Are you just trying to be funny?"

"NO! I really don't get it!" Kiba defended himself.

"Kiba I'll tutor you" I said

"Thanks Haru! Although Shika is my roommate he says it is too troublesome" Kiba said pouting "Sorry to bother you Haru"

"Nah no problem!" I said getting back to my work.

After that Math class we headed to English where we were practicing Romeo and Juliet.

Sasuke and I were hugging while Gai sensei who doubled as the male gym teacher was directing. He kept on saying "Put more feeling into it!"

We were practicing when suddenly Deidara came in.

"Hey Deidara" I said happily, Sasuke grunted.

"Umm…Hi? Haru? What are you doing?" he asked raising a brow.

"Practicing Romeo and Juliet for the cultural festival next month, remember? Today I heard we were going to discuss what event we have to do, groups 10a and us 10b are doing this play, sadly you can guess who is who" I said smiling sadly.

"Yea I think I can un" Deidara said thinking something for a moment. A sly grin formed on his face as he eyed the situation.

"Deidara what are you thinking?" I asked warily, others looking in curiosity.

Suddenly I was swept off my feet, literally. Deidara held me in a bridal style giving Sasuke a smirk.

"Sorry Romeo _junior_ but I'll play Romeo, I don't trust you with Haru un" Deidara said giving Sasuke a cool glare.

"Hn...Fine with me but is it okay with Sensei?" Sasuke asked raising a brow.

"Sure! Actually lets change the story a bit! Instead how about Romeo and Juliet are having an arranged marriage. Juliet and Deidara or...Aaron are lovers. Romeo and Paris are in love with Juliet but she loves Aaron...oh and on the day of Juliet and Romeo's marriage, Paris and Aaron crash the wedding and Juilet runs off with Aaron leaving Romeo and Paris heartbroken" Gai sensei said writing it down on the chalkboard.

"I...I think that it is a good storyline" Hinata said shuffling closer to Naruto who backed her up by saying "It's going to be a hit! Believe it!"

"Some how I think it's going to be a bit less tense with Deidara with me" I said looking up at him, he was still holding me.

"Let me down, I must be heavy" I said trying to have him put me down.

"Yea, you must weigh a ton! Better watch out his arms don't give away." Sasuke sneered.

"Shut up! un. Haru you're light no worries, plus I'm not letting you down till you ask nicely" Deidara said smirking.

"Huh? ok...Deidara can you please put me down?" I asked.

"Nope, nicer like you were when you were just a kid un" Deidara said shifting his hands so I was a bit more comfortable. This was going to take a long time.

"Deidara nii-san can you please put me down" I pleaded but he shook his head.

"Deidara nii-chan can you please put me down?" I begged but he still shook his head.

I blushed before I said what I was about to say. Looking up at him I snuggled close to him as I did when we were small and in a quiet voice I asked "Dei-dei nii-tan pwease can you put me down? I'm scared that you'll drop me and I'll fall"

he smiled broadly and gently put me down.

I still remembered that from so long ago and it seemed he did too.

**~*FLASHBACK*~**

I sat in a tree watching the clouds pass by in the azure sky.

"Haru it's dangerous!" Deidara called from the bottom of the tree.

"Naw I'm fine nii-tan" I called down, being but 5 I really had no scare of anything.

"Haru! Come down now!" Deidara persisted, he being 8 knew that it was dangerous.

"Fine!" I called and started to climb back down when my footing slipped. I fell almost like it was slow motion. I could see the sky going farther while the ground grew closer. I waited for a crash, some feeling of hitting the ground but instead I fell into someone's arms.

Opening my eyes I saw Deidara holding me. It seemed he caught me before I got hurt.

That fall kinda Traumatized me a bit, so when I saw the ground I got frightened.

"Dei-dei nii-tan pwease can you put me down? I'm scared that you'll drop me and I'll fall" I pleaded, tears streaming down my face as the reality hit me, hard.

"No you'll be safe, I promise, I'll protect you forever" Deidara promised, clutching onto me tightly.

I held onto him tighter. It was a promise all children make with each other but Deidara always did protect me, well till he left.

**~*END FLASHBACK*~**

"So protecting me like your promise eh?" I asked nudging him in the chest.

"OH Shut up! Un" Deidara blushed as I laughed silently.

"OK! Oh right but why are you here?" I asked and Deidara raised a brow.

"If you really want to know, I was kicked out but Sasori no Danna. H'm I was being too art sketchy" Deidara sighed and then turned to Gai sensei.

"Almost forgot, Anko sensei asked to talk to you about the Cultural festival and she wants to talk to you quickly. un" Deidara said.

"Sure! But then who will look after class...you can my youthful friend! I will comeback before the next class starts!" Gai sensei ran off in the direction of the gym.

"Well, um I guess I'm the sub...h'm" Deidara rubbed his hands together, and directed from the beginning. His glare was on Sasuke the whole time.

**Deidara POV**

I didn't trust the Uchiha, he was too close to Haru, not to mention that they were rooming together! _What was wrong with this school?_ I thought as I stole her from the Uchiha's grasp.

He gave me a cold glare which I returned in a more milder way.

"Sorry Romeo _junior_ but I'll play Romeo, I don't trust you with Haru un" I said continuing with my cool glare.

"Hn...Fine with me but is it okay with Sensei?" Sasuke asked raising a brow. I could see some conflicting emotions flicker quickly in his eyes. Jelousy stayed the longest when the teacher finally said. "Sure! Actually lets change the story a bit! Instead how about Romeo and Juliet are having an arranged marriage. Juliet and Deidara or...Aaron are lovers. Romeo and Paris are in love with Juliet but she loves Aaron...oh and on the day of Juliet and Romeo's marriage, Paris and Aaron crash the wedding and Juilet runs off with Aaron leaving Romeo and Paris heartbroken" Gai sensei said writing it down on the chalkboard. I wanted to thank the weird teacher, I was pleased at the idea of stealing Haru from Sasuke, even of it was just a play.

I started to mess around with Haru, making her plead and beg to be placed down. When Sasuke insulted Haru about her weight I had to stop myself from punching his lights out.

_How could he insult Haru!_

Then I was in charge of the class till Gai sensei got back from the frenzy meeting with the other gym teacher.

I was _not_ going to let Sasuke touch or get near Haru.

**Sasuke's POV**

The blond art teacher came in, bursting though the class.

Haru seemed exited.

Some how I felt a dark pit open in my heart as the blond took her from my grasp. I gave him a glare, and he returned it easily.

"Sorry Romeo _junior_ but I'll play Romeo, I don't trust you with Haru un " the blond said continuing to give me a glare.

What was this? I felt like kicking the blond. I never really tried to learn his name.

_Jealousy._

"Hn...Fine with me but is it okay with Sensei?" I asked raising a brow. I didn't want to switch, I'm selfish, even for the play I want Haru with me, I don't know why.

"Sure! Actually lets change the story a bit! Instead how about Romeo and Juliet are having an arranged marriage. Juliet and Deidara or...Aaron are lovers. Romeo and Paris are in love with Juliet but she loves Aaron...oh and on the day of Juliet and Romeo's marriage, Paris and Aaron crash the wedding and Juliet runs off with Aaron leaving Romeo and Paris heartbroken" Gai sensei said writing it down on the chalkboard.

Haru then started to talk about how heavy she must be.

"Yea, you must weigh a ton! Better watch out his arms don't give away." I sneered. _Shit why did I say that?_ I asked myself as the blond gave me another glare.

The blond was now incharge of the class, I saw that he was making sure I stood away from Haru, not letting me within 50cm of her.

I growled in annoyance as the S.T. Once again pushed me from Haru.

**Haru POV**

"Eh? Sorry but I think I'll burst out laughing if I crash a wedding, you know I'm trying my best not to laugh even with my original part and Paris is _not_ funny" Kiba whined.

"Fine! Then switch!" Deidara was getting annoyed.

Kiba read over the script and choose a less comic character.

"Neji! Switch with me!" Kiba pleaded.

"Yeah whatever" Neji seemed bored as they exchanged scripts.

"Thanks!" Kiba said reading his lines.

we somehow finished English just as Gai sensei came in to class.

Next was world history, Deidara walked me to class this time. We talked about how Iwa is like and how our parents were doing.

"So did you miss me un?" Deidara asked.

"_NO I didn't miss you at all_" I said sarcastically but he gave me a puzzled look.

"So...un...you _didn't_ miss me?" Deidara asked kinda hurt.

"Sarcasm Dei-dei! Of course I missed you! But then again I wanted to punch you for leaving us, for leaving me without any byes." I said pouting.

Deidara's face lit up. "Don't worry, oh and I called my parents last night...they scolded me but then...they told me they missed me and loved me. un...they even said to visit with you for the next holidays"

I smiled, _So Deidara called eh?_

We stopped at the door, Deidara paused for a while, in the room wasn't Asuma sensei our normal World history (W.H) teacher, but a silver haired college student.

The sub and Deidara exchanged looks.

The sub wore an open button up with gray loose skinnies. He also wore a necklace with a medallion that looked like circle with a triangle inside it.

"Hidan? What are you doing here un? I thought you failed History" Deidara asked the silver haired man.

"And I thought you passed smartass, what are you fuckn' doing here? Retaking a class?" Hidan sneered. I looked back an forth between them, they didn't look too happy to see each other.

"Actually Sasori no Danna kicked me out of class so I'm accompanying Haru around un." Deidara said smirking at Hidan.

"Then welcome to my class Dei-_chan_" he said motioning to an empty seat behind me.

I snikered as he scowled and sat down behind me, Sasuke came in and sat to the right of me.

"Who's he?" Sasuke asked.

"A sub-teacher maned Hidan" I replied and watched as the substitute recited names for attendance.

"Fowl mouthed too un" Deidara added furrowing his brows.

"I FUCKING heard that!" Hidan said angrily glaring daggers at Deidara.

"And I don't care un" Deidara retorted glaring annoyance towards the silver haired man.

"would ya SHUT UP! Your FUKIN' speech problem is going to drive me nuts!" Hidan growled.

Deidara shot up "What did you say you emo Jashinist?"

I could feel Deidara getting angry, turning around I tried to calm him down. "Dei-dei calm down, ignore that bastard" I said calmly.

"Did you say something bitch?" Hidan walked over to my desk, Deidara was heard growling.

"No just that I think you are an ugly bastard with a fowl mouth and bitchy attitude" I said smiling although inside I wanted to rip him apart.

"Why you" Hidan grabbed the collar of my shirt and made me stand up. He brought back a fist.

"Don't touch me pervert!" I snarled and saw Sasuke get up and kick him in the side. Hidan let go and shuffled over and stumbled.

"keep your hands to yourself you *sshole" Sasuke growled.

"Fuck you!" Hidan said.

Just then headmaster Tsunade cleared her throat, "Ahem!", no-one really saw her enter the class.

"What happened?" she asked trying to keep her voice calm.

"He/She/They started it!" we say simultaneously. I pointed at Hidan, Dei pointed at Hidan, Hidan pointed at me, Sasuke at both Dei and Hidan.

"In my office now!" Tsunade-sama said leading us out the door.

As we turned to leave a very tanned and tall man came to us.

"Oh shit!" I head Hidan whisper.

"Hidan! Sorry Tsunade-sama it seems my idiot has troubled you, I was also supposed to be here to keep him from flipping out but...anyways sorry and I'll carry on with class." th man bowed and looked at Deidara. "Deidara, I'm guessing you had something to do with this as well?"

"No un Hidan-baka started it!" Deidara said sounding like a small child.

"And who are these two? Sasuke Uchiha! Itachi's younger brother! And the new student, well I'm guessing you two were dragged into the argument by the two idiots" the man sounded nice but I heard the slight hiss of annoyance seep though.

"Hidan, Deidara, Sasuke, and Haru come with me!" Tsunade left us following her towards the office.


	5. Our little trouble

Chapter 5!

So sorry this is like a month? Or so late!

I Don't Own Naruto or else why would I do this?

_"Hidan, Deidara, Sasuke, and Haru come with me!" Tsunade left us following her towards the office._

We sat in front of Tsunade as we waited in silence for her to speak.

"So before we get into too much of a mess I would like a calm explanation" Tsunade said sternly.

"So, un. Well it started li-" Deidara started but jumped in surprise and fright as headmaster Tsunade suddenly snapped facing him, their faces only 5cm apart. Sweat trickled down his face as she spoke "Shut-up Deidara did I tell you to speak?" her voice was hard and menacing.

Deidara shook his head furiously as she backed away "No un, ma'am" he sputtered.

"Now let's start from the right, Sasuke what happened in your point of view." She demanded from him like an officer in a War prisoner camp.

Sasuke gulped and twittled his fingers.

"Well?" she asked, hands on her hips.

Sasuke looked down the line, first at me; then Deidara; then Hidan.

"Well to tell you the truth I wasn't paying any attention to the verbal fight till Hidan tried to punch Haru, then I um tried to protect her?" he ended on a high note.

"What? I can protect myself, I was going to punch him back and beat him to a pulp if he actually did punch me!" I yelled at Sasuke who covered his ears.

Tsunade sighed and turned to me "Haru, NOW you can speak" she said clearly annoyed by my loud outburst.

"Oops, hehe. Well we entered the classroom and we saw Hidan. Sasuke asked me who he was so I answered a sub-teacher named Hidan. Then Dei-dei added that he had a foul mouth – and I agree with Dei-dei!- Then Hidan got pissed at Deidei-chan and Hidan said "I FUCKING heard that!" and then Deidei-chan said he didn't care. Then Hidan insulted Deidei-chan-"

"Will you stop calling me Deidei-chan?" Deidara whimpered.

"Sorry Deidara" I apologized "Umm…..right Hidan insulted Deidara about his speech, then Deidara called Hidan an Emo Jashinist. –I don't approve of that either, you shouldn't make fun of another's religion – then I asked Deidara to calm down and I called Hidan a bastard, ugly, foulmouthed with a bitchy attitude, then the fight scene happened" I partially summarized the 'fight' from my point of view.

Sighing Tsunade turned towards Deidara "I wonder how your story is going to turn out" she said and motioned for Deidara to speak.

"Well un. I entered the class with Haru and Sasuke when I saw Hidan. I added my opinion of him when Haru answered Sasuke just to warn them, un then Hidan started mouthing off about something but since I wasn't listening I said I didn't care un. Then he insulted un, me about the way I talk un. Of course I called him an emo Jashinist cause they cut themselves for their god – which I think you should take as a complement un – and Haru told me calm down so I tried till he threatened Haru! un" Deidara finished glaring at Hidan.

"OK! Hidan go" Tsunade said sitting down at her desk.

"OK well. Deidara and co. came in then Deidara fucking called me foul mouthed so I acknowledged that I heard him but he brushed it away. So I told him to shut up cause I've had about enough of his UN's and I know he can speak without saying it. But then he called me an Emo Jashinist –and no we Jashin practitioners do not find that a complement- then Deidara's BITCH called me a bastard and insulted me further. Then well you know the rest." Hidan retold from his view.

"I'm _not_ Deidara's _BITCH_, I'd rather have him be _MY_ bitch" I said glaring at Hidan.

"Haru!" Deidara whined, his face red as he buried his face in his hand.

"What? It's the truth!" I said then Tsunade cleared her throat loudly.

"Haru I hope you can acknowledge that, that was inappropriate. Now it looks like most of this centers in around Haru." She said.

"WHAT? Why?" I asked a bit disappointed.

"Well mostly because Sasuke kicked Hidan trying to protect you. You insulted Hidan. Hidan got mad at you for insulting him but then again he insulted you too, Deidara well he was trying to warn you about Hidan's personality." Tsunade concluded.

"Fine ok but then what will happen to me?" I asked not wanting anything bad like a suspension.

"Normally nothing cause this is a joint effort so it would be everyone but students have a choice. Either stay with a guardian for a week, or community/school service for 60 hrs" Tsunade said.

"but my parents are in Iwa!" I said shocked.

"I know but if Deidara is willing he can also get out of the 60 hours by looking after you, Sasuke you can get out of this if you actually help and participate in this year's school festival, Hidan try not to swear in class for a whole day." Tsunade said.

"I'm willing!" I said just as she finished. "Same here un." Deidara voiced after.

"Ok then if that is fine with you, Haru can live with you and Sasori for a week starting tomorrow." Tsunade wrote something down and then turned to Sasuke.

"Hn I'll do it" he said unenthusiastically.

"I'll try" Hidan murmured.

"OK! Everything is settled so now let us stay quiet all day" Tsunade said pushing us out of her office and slamming the door.

"Well time to head to class" I said walking down the hall.

"Wrong way Einstein" Sasuke said grabbing the collar of my blazer and pulling me the other way.

"be more gentle with Haru, Uchiha!" Deidara said pulling Sasuke's grip off me.

"Thanks Dei-dei, what's wrong Sasuke; you seem pissed" I asked.

"I'm not" he said curtly.

"Yes you are! Are you pissed because you have to join the school festival?" I looked at him as he hesitated to answer.

"Sure you could say that" and then he left heading towards the class alone leaving Hidan, Deidara and myself behind him.

"What is his problem?" Hidan asked running a hand through his hair.

"No idea" I replied.

"Let's just go un. Kakuzu will start to speech us about what we did and about how this will affect our finances or something like that un." Deidara walked leading the way. I walked behind him as Hidan played caboose.

We reached the class just as it ended. I quickly grabbed my books and headed towards my locker as it was our 30 min break period.

I walked to the crush area where Naruto and Co. were sitting around a table.

"Hey guys" I said walking up to them.

"Hey Haru, what do you think? Maid Cafe or a mini golf championship?" Sakura asked quickly.

"Um Maid Cafe?" I said uncertainly.

"We win, we all will say Maid Cafe. I know a certain teacher who will also say yes to that." Ino said sneaking a sly glance towards the Caf. Door.

I looked over to see Deidara speaking with Sasori. Before I could ask what she meant; Sasori looked over at me and smiled. The smile sent shivers down my back, he just didn't seem like a type of person to actually smile. He moved a hand motioning me to come over. So I did.

When I got to Deidara and Sasori, Sasori spoke.

"Haru-chan how are you?" he asked politely.

"Good Sensei. Sorry to trouble you but from tomorrow for a week I'll have to live at your and Dei nii-san's place cause of Deidara and my, as well as Hidan's foolishness, I'm sorry we have to drag you into this" I said as politely as possible.

"I knew you were hiding something from me Deidara!" Sasori's voice grew cold and dangerously low.

"Sorry Sasori no Danna! I really am un! I just thought i'd tell you along with the other Akatsuki members later today un." Deidara shuffled backwards holding his hands out in front of him.

"Haru you are welcome in our room, just follow my rules and it'll be ok" Sasori said kindly, his personality changing a full 180.

"Thank you Sensei" I said bowing.

"Sasori" he corrected.

"thank you Sasori-san" I said.

~After break~

I headed to Calligraphy with Hinata, Deidara following not too far behind us.

"Haru, why is the art sensei following you?" Hinata asked.

"Just call him Deidara, and he can't trust Sasuke or something like that" I replied opening the door.

We entered and took our usual place. Sasuke was already there at his seat. I sat down beside him and opened up my scroll, brush set, and ink cartridges everyone needed.

"Today we will be doing ink "paintings" so get out your red ink too" the Sensei said.

I watched as Sai worked his brush and like magic, as a painting appeared on the white paper.

"Wow that was awesome!" I said leaning towards Sai.

"Why thank you Haru" he said smiling.

"Welcome" I replied still watching him move the brush, each with speed and precision.

"Haru could you start working on your work instead of watching other people?" the sensei asked.

"Sorry" I muttered under my breath and started to paint a large black Sakura tree with red petals.

The class ended with no big commotion other then when Shikamaru stood up he spilt his ink on the table and he had to clean it up.

Science on the other hand was full of problems. Sasuke and I argued about the Peregrine Falcon. We wasted half the class because of it, Oroshimaru sensei finally got annoyed with out bickering her got Deiara to get a book on the animal and it turns out I was sooo right.

It was finally gym when Gai sensei ran into the gym with a large smile on his face; I mean one that was bigger than the one he always wore.

"Good news every one!" he said.

"I bet it's something like an extra lap or two around the field" Naruto whispered.

"Don't give him any ideas!" Ino said slapping the back of the blond's head.

"Ow sorry!" Naruto complained rubbing the back of his head.

"we will have a supply teacher today! Anko sensei and I are going to a workshop and Kakashi sensei too, please welcome you teacher with YOUTH!" he said leaving the gym in a hurry.

"who is our supply teacher?" I asked Sasuke who looked at the other end of the gym in shock.

I looked over too see a tall man who had a strong resemblance to Sasuke.

"Ni-san" Sasuke whispered.

"Sasuke! Nice to see you again! How have you been?" the man asked walking up to Sasuke.

"Good, I guess ni-san" Sasuke answered avoiding eyes contact.

"you must be Haru! Can you look after Sasuke? I heard that you were rooming with him till the west wing of the girl's dorms are finished repairing." He said shaking my hand.

"Um…sure I will? But from tomorrow I'll going to live with Dei-nii and Sasori-san cause I got into some trouble but only for a week" I explained to the man who piqued his brows with interest at the mention of Deidara and Sasori.

"you're going to live with Deidara and Sasori? Are you Deidara's sister?" he asked.

"yes I'm going to live with them but only for a week and no I'm not Deidara's sister, I don't look remotely like him and I'm not blond, plus I don't… do you know about" I pointed to my palms.

He nodded.

"I have very normal hands" I finished.

"well my name is Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother." He said smiling.

"Nice to meet you Itachi-san" I said.

"same here" Itachi replied before facing the other students.

"ok let's jog an easy two laps and then go into the fitness room" Itachi said "remember I said jog; not sprint, not run, not walk; jog."

"yes sensei" we all chorused as we began our two laps. Surprisingly Itachi joined in as well. Deidara watched from the benches as he brought a book on art, as gym was not his favorite subject.

Gym also passed quickly. Sakura tried to impress Sasuke by lifting 100lb. but she failed as Naruto bumped into her by accident when trying to run away from an angry Kiba. Of course this caused Sakura to fall and drop the weight. Sadly the weight fell on a plank that was on the side of a step with a weight ball on the other end causing a see-saw effect making the weight ball fly and hit Sasuke in the stomach.

I winced as I saw the pain in his face, considering that the ball weighed about 10 lb with the momentum it gained by flying in the air it must have hurt. I was kind of glad it was Sasuke cause to his right was the window and to the left was me fixing some weight on a pin.

"Oh my Sasuke are you ok?" Sakura asked her hand over her mouth.

"yep I fine" he strained as he got up but staggered a bit.

"you should go to the infirmary little brother" Itachi said placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I'm fine" he growled shaking his brother's hand off.

"Ok." Itachi said and suddenly hit Sasuke over the head "Foolish little brother do you really think that I'll let you off just like that?" he said angrily.

"what the hell was that for?" Sasuke yelled.

"for not listening to me, your teacher" Itachi said and I nodded agreeing to what Itachi was saying.

"traitor" Sasuke mumbled glancing at me.

"I was never on your side, I'm neutral" I said smiling.

Naruto and Kiba laughed at this, even Ino and Hinata were laughing as well.

"hn" Sasuke looked away looking pissed.

Sasuke was forced to go to the infirmary with Sakura since she volunteered to do so.

Since it was lunch next we all headed to the infirmary to check on Sasuke.

"I wonder if Sakura is still alive" Kiba voiced though Shino said "Sasuke knows enough to not hurt Sakura inside the school, also he can keep his anger in".

"yeah then blow off all his steam in his room" Naruto snickered.

"i feel bad for you Haru" Sai said patting my shoulder.

"Y-your scaring her" Hinata warned the trio as I sweat dropped.

"Don't worry, if he is scaring me I'll just come to you guys so you'd better be ready to wake up at 12am" I laughed as their faced blanched.

"just come up stairs, my room is in the same building as yours, room 148" Itachi said "I'll calm him down some how" he ruffled my hair.

"gee thanks, I can't even find my own room so how do you think I'll be able to find yours?" I asked straitening my hair.

"theres a map un, and mine and Sasori's room is 144 two doors down from Itachi's room" Deidara added.

"you two are so thoughtful" I said sarcastically.

The second Ino started to open the door there was a scream and a loud crash.

"Fuck, I told you!" Kiba said barging in to find that Sasuke was watching tv and Sakura was no were to be found.

"Do you think Sasuke moved her into a closet?" Naruto whispered to Kiba.

"Highly suspect able" Kiba answered looking around the room.

The two looked high and low, even in the medicine cabinet and under the bed.

"what are you doing?" Sasuke asked looking up from the screen.

"Looking for Sak-ow!" Naruto said as Kiba stomped on his toes.

"Who?" Sasuke asked now turning to the to boys.

"what have you done to Sakura?" Lee asked his arms flailing.

"did some one call me?" a familiar voice asked. Sakura came out from the washroom still drying her hands with a towel.

"I thought Sasuke killed you" Kiba whined.

"Oh so you want me dead?" Sakura asked, her nerves were visible as Kiba backed away trying to explain what he meant.

"Why would you think I killed someone?" sasuke asked still kind of confused.

"cause Kiba thought you would loose your temper on her and throw something at her, not to mention that the sound from the T.V. Didn't help." I explained.

"I don't loose my temper in school, but at the dorms it is a different story" he said, his voice low.

"Deidara, I'm going to move in today" I said pulling on his shirt.

"Ok just so you know un, today the Akatsuki's meeting is at our room today un." Deidara said smirking.

"whats the Akatsuki?" I asked.

"the group presently being the student-teacher subs un, I'll explain more tonight if you really are moving in tonight un" Deidara replied as Itachi nodded.

"well I'm moving in tonight cause I'm not going to stay in a room with an angry Uchiha, no offense Itachi-san" I said not wanting to be caught up in Sasuke's monologues as I've heard are very long, almost as long as Neji's.


	6. Who is the Akatsuki?

I don't own Naruto or the Akatsuki! (So cool if I did but I don't)

I only own Haru Tomota cause she is my OC.

_"well I'm moving in tonight cause I'm not going to stay in a room with an angry Uchiha, no offense Itachi-san" I said not wanting to be caught up in Sasuke's monologues as I've heard are very long, almost as long as Neji's_.

We dragged Sakura out of the infirmary; leaving our grumpy friend alone to sulk.

"What would you like a bento box for 400 yen, or a salad for 385 yen, or a plate of spaghetti for 450 yen…" the lunch lady asked throughout the line. There was loud hollering and shouting as people pushed though the line trying to grab bread and other various items.

I watched as Kiba ran in and came back with bread and milk with some scratches on his face.

"What happened to you Kiba?" I asked as he came over.

"Some bitch scratched me" he said licking a wound on his hand.

"Inu" I said watching his gesture.

"I know I act like a dog sometimes ok I know!" he went ahead to the lunch table we all sat at, "Good luck Haru!" he said looking back over his shoulder.

"Thanks!" I called back looking back to the mob again. I waited looking for an entrance but gave up after a few minutes and went to the empty cafeteria line. As I heard no-one went there anymore because one, they priced too high, two the lunch lady was creepy, and three it was a longer walk.

"can I have two slices of cheese pizza?" I asked the lunch lady not looking up as I dug in my pockets for my wallet.

"sure" she replied in a manly voice "Oi! Idiot! She wants two slices of _cheese _pizza!"

I looked up and saw it was the tanned man again. What was his name...Ka…Kakuzu! "Kakuzu sensei?" I asked.

He looked back at me, his green eyes confused for a moment though cleared in understanding. "you're the new student Haru-san, nice to meet you" he said kindly.

"HEY! KAKUZU! I got the FUCKING pizza ready!" an all too familiar voice rang though the kitchen and to the cashier.

"then bring it out here!" Kakuzu shouted back at the man. Shaking his head he turned his attention back to me. "sorry, my partner is a loud mouth; not to mention annoying." Kakuzu hissed as the door to the front crashed open and a voice yelled "hey did you fucking make sure the bitch had enough money?" Hidan came out holding the two slices of pizza on a plate.

"ignore the idiot, it'll cost you...500 yen" Kakuzu said ringing up the cashier.

"sure what ever" I said taking out exact change.

"hey it's you! um...Haru! Deidara's BITCH!" Hidan said smiling. He handed me my pizza though I gave him a shuddering glare.

"I'm no-one's BITCH!" I growled.

"no need to get fucking moody! What, are you in your period or something?" Hidan asked with a half smirk.

"no! What's wrong with you? Do you just assume a girl's on her period if she's moody?" I asked.

"HELL YEA" Hidan said loudly "no doubt about it, Konan's like that" he crossed his arms.

"OKAY~...Kakuzu-sensei I feel bad for you!" I said hurriedly leaving.

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOST TO MEAN!" I heard Hidan yell as I sped away.

"hey you ok?" Hinata asked as I came up to our table.

"yea...why?" I asked curious.

"cause the line is...we'll you can k-kinda see" she pointed to the mass mob now surrounding the cheaper lunch table like zebra mussels.

"wow...i'm fine actually I went to that one" I said pointing to Kakuzu-sensei and Hidan's lunch counter.

"weren't they expensive?" Ino asked joining in.

"Nope...well it wasn't over priced at least." I said. Suddenly as if the mob had heard half moved over to Kakuzu and Hidan's lunch counter.

"So you exited for Art?" Naruto asked sitting down next to Hinata.

"yeah, why?" I asked.

"cause that is the class we are doing our festival with." Hinata spoke instead.

"right...i heard that we have to say... what was it?" I asked since I really wasn't listening to their conversation and was absent for most of it too.

"Maid Cafe" Ino said triumphantly sitting down next to me.

"right...can I just cook? I'd rather not actually be a waitress" I said picking up my pizza slice and biting down on it.

"sure what can you make?" Ino asked.

"...Dinner...Partait...water...salad except I burned it once cause I left it near the stove...cookies that are half burnt...i really can't cook" I confessed sheepishly.

"no way! You're not getting three feet near the kitchen" Tenten said sitting down in front of me.

"i know I suck at cooking...you don't have to rub it in my face and over exaggerate it." I muttered.

"Gomen gomen, but...let's get this figured out at Art not now" Tenten said eating some spaghetti.

There was a big slam followed by a long silence. Everyone looked towards the Cafeteria doors to see a very angry Sasuke enter; behind him was Lee and Sakura, well Sakura and Lee was following Sakura.

"Watch out, mr. Moody is here" I joked as Naruto and Kiba started to chuckle.

"Haru!" Sasuke's Voice was the only thing heard as he stalked up.

"Yes?" I asked.

"what did you do with my gym bag?" Sasuke asked.

"If you've forgotten I'm a girl, I in conclusion didn't even enter the boy's change room" I said with a bored face.

"you know what I'm talking about, I took my bag with me to the infirmary and now it's gone" Sasuke accused.

"are you saying that I had something to do with it?" I challenged.

"yes cause you probably did!" Sasuke growled.

"why don't you ask Dumb and dumber here they're the ones who went around looking for ….Sakura cause Dumber thought you killed her" I snarled.

"Guys let's try to get along!" someone said.

"Fuck off!" Sasuke and I said turning on the person.

"What did you say?" a blueish tinted skinned person asked. He was tall….like TALL!

"I said Fuck off" Sasuke said, his attitude raging.

"Shut up Sasuke" I warned.

Then the blueish man laughed aloud. "you are nothing like your calm brother Itachi"

A nerve was visible on Sasuke's temple as Itachi's name was mentioned.

"don't talk to me about my brother" Sasuke was getting angrier.

I tried but I couldn't stop myself in time before the words left my mouth "Sasuke what is _wrong_ with you? Are you on your time of the month? You are being sooo moody" I said.

Everyone shut up like calm before the storm. Then there was total hysteria as the blue man, Naruto, Kiba, myself, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Sai, Hidan who just came in, Deidara who was lunch monitor, and even Neji started to laugh.

Shikamaru who was sleeping awoke from all the laughing started to look around.

"WHAT?" Sasuke almost yelled.

"Sorry! Sorry! My mouth just said it! I didn't mean it!" I chuckled trying to keep my voice steady but failing horribly.

"That was fucking funny!" Hidan said almost dropping his tray of food.

"Would you all shut up? Haru I mean it where is my gym bag, inside I have something important in there." Sasuke said seriously.

"I mean it I really don't know" I said truthfully, actually I didn't even know anything about his gym bag. "Are you sure you didn't accidentally leave it at home when you were leaving? You always said you had extra pairs of clothes here at school." I said.

"Maybe but where?" Sasuke lost his anger.

"Let's look when we get home" I said patting his back.

"You two sound like a married couple" the blue man snorted. "_Really_? _Let's look for it at home_? That sounds so weird, you two are guys none the less."

I kicked him in the shin, _hard_.

"OW what the fuck was that for?" the blue man asked.

"I'm a girl Bastard!" I snarled.

"Then why are you living with him?" the blue man asked still holding onto his shin.

"Cause there are no rooms let in the girl's dorms" I said looking down on him.

"Kisame what kind of trouble are you making this time?" Itachi said coming over to us.

"Itachi-san!" I waved; he waved back with a slight smile.

"Itachi I wasn't making any trouble." Kisame as I presumed talked back.

Itachi gave him a glare that could wither flowers and Kisame shut up.

"Sorry about that, Kisame doesn't know when to shut up!" Itachi said kindly.

"No it's ok." said I as I finished my lunch quickly and the bell rang for the last part of the day.

Art. This time it was serious.

"What is going to happen for our festival activity?" Deidara asked looking at our classmates.

"I vote a Maid Cafe!" Ino said Standing up.

"Who also votes that?" Sasori asked. Our group which was more than half the class rose their hands.

"that was Majority un." Deidara said writing on the chalk board.

"No fair! What about the guys?" a boy asked.

"Fine Maid and Bulter cafe! Who doesn't want to be served like a noble?" Ino said huffing.

"That was quick un" Deidara commented.

"What about the food, the costumes and other things?" Sasori asked.

"We can use the Home-ec room for the kitchen and the large dance room that is connected to it as the restaurant" I suggested. This was agreed quickly as well as decoration and placement of tables till we got to the financial and costumes.

"We can't have a large list of choices and the costumes will be pricey" Sasori said thinking.

"I can do that. You forget, my family is a large fashion company." Sasuke said with a smirk. I looked over my shoulder and saw everyone talking about the Uchiha Fashion company.

"You un, take care of that Sasuke" Deidara growled.

"then the main question is. Who will do what role?" Sasori asked when the room was silent.

"No question is who can cook?" Tenten posed.

There was silence as a boy raised his hand. "I can cook." he said with a blush.

"Really?" some of the girls looked to him and asked him what he could make. This took a while to figure out the menus and who could make it. It was also decided that there would be a boy and a girl at each table and that we would call them Master and Lady for the older people and young lady and young master for the younger kids.

"Sasuke make the call now. Tell them two weeks is their maximum" Sasori said while Sasuke dialed a number on his phone.

"Haru, Ino, Sakura. You three are in charge of decoration un." Deidara said. The three of us went into a group and started to form a picture on paper with a list of what we needed and the cost. I wasn't listening to anything else as I was so engrossed into what I was going I didn't hear the bell ring.

"Hey stupid. The bell rang" Sasuke said holding out my bag for me.

"Huh? Thanks Sasuke." Smiling I took my bag and walked out with Sasuke.

**Deidara POV**

I watched as Sasuke gathered Haru's things and went over to her.

"Hey stupid the bell rang" Sasuke said holding out Haru's bag in front of her.

"Huh? Thanks Sasuke!" Haru smiled up at him and started to walk out of the room with him. I growled, Stupid Sasuke.

"You seem protective of her" Sasori commented packing up his things.

"What are you talking about un?" I asked looking at the redhead.

"You were staring at Haru the whole class" he commented looking at me with a blank stare.

"Sure I was, I'm sure her parents are worried since they can't watch over her so I'm doing that for them Sasori-no-danna" I said defensively though I really had no idea why was staring at her.

"She's not a child anymore Deidara. The girl can take care of herself. Let's hurry back to our rooms, we better clean up since Haru's coming today" Sasori said grabbing everything and leaving the room.

I also packed everything up and started to walk out when I realized. "How did you know she's coming over today?" I yelled.

"She told me" Sasori smirked looking back and walked off leaving me alone in the halls.

**Haru's POV**

Study hall was again nothing big. It was like another snack period and recess.

"SO are you exited?" Sakura asked.

"For what?" I asked her back with a yawn.

"the festival!" she said like it was the most obvious thing.

"Indifferent" replied I with a blank face.

"You're no Fun." Ino teased.

"You're right, I'm boring" I grinned.

"H-Haru can you help me with the calligraphy homework?"Hinata asked.

"Sure" I replied to her and started to help with the various strokes of the brush. It was later that I saw that the teacher wasn't Kakashi at all. It was a different person, a girl actually. She was pretty and had purple hair. She also had a piercing under her lip. I also noticed that everyone was working under the harsh stare of the Student Teacher.

By the end of the day we were all tired and rushed to get out of school. I along with Sasuke walked home. Everyone all had something to do, cheer leading practice, drama, music something. Sasuke wasn't in anything since he thought it was pointless and I just transferred here.

"You really moving into their place today?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep" I could see my breath in the cool air. Strangely I started to envy that Sasuke had a scarf and mittens while it was my fault for not bringing mine despite waking up "late".

I stuffed my hands in my pockets and sighed. I looked up to the grayish sky, it was early November and the first snow had yet to have fallen.

"Hey, what do you want for Christmas?" I asked just for the sake of a conversation, also deeply in the back of my mind I was curious, for everyone really.

"Nothing" he replied "What about you?"

"Never really thought about it" I shrugged.

"hm"

We walked in silence till we got to the dorm. When we entered the room Sasuke went right ahead and searched for his gym bag while I was packing everything I would need. Uniform, jacket, books, bag and alarm clock.

"Sasuke, did you find it?" I asked as he crawled on the floor and looked under the beds.

"No yet…" he strained as he reached under the bed and pulled out a blanket.

"I'll take that to laundry. You might have put your things in our laundry thing." I said placing my bags at the door.

"Naw, I'll do it later" said he taking a ginger ale from the mini fridge. "want one?" he asked.

"Sure" I said as he tossed me a can.

I was almost done with my can when there was a knock on the door.

"Probably Dei-dei and Sasori" I stood and went to the door looking at the faces of the two.

"Evening" I greeted them.

"You all packed up? We have to hurry cause the Akatsuki meeting will start in an hour" Sasori said looking at the clock. I looked back and read 5:30pm.

"Sure let me just finished this and we can take my stuff upstairs" I said chugging the rest of the ginger ale looking away from Sasori and after rinsing the can I threw it into the small recycling box.

"So that's how you do it!" Deidara said looking at the cans in the small box.

"You two didn't know that?" I asked grabbing my bags. The two shook their heads and I sighed thinking about what kind of mess would be in their room. Turning to Sasuke "Bye Sasuke, see you tomorrow; don't miss me too much" I joked.

"Like who would miss you?" Sasuke asked rolling his eyes.

"Hey!" I scrunched up a piece of scrap paper and threw it at Sasuke who caught it with ease.

"Nice try" he laughed.

"Whatever" I stuck out my tongue playfully. "Bye Sasuke" I waved before closing the door.

"you and Sasuke seem to be getting along" Sasori commented.

"We do?" I thought about it and shrugged "Maybe we do" I nodded.

We climbed up the stairs and another flight of stairs till we got to the fourth floor. I put my bag down and looked at the almost Hotel lobby like scene. The floor was black with white outlined red clouds. In the center of the floor was like a living room. a couple couches were in the middle and a coffee table and two side tables.

"Are we still in the same dorm?" I asked.

"yes we are" Sasori said, I could hear amusement in his voice. Even Deidara smirked.

"This is our room un" Deidara opened the only black door.

Inside the room was clean, not as messy as I though it would be but still tolerable. There was a hall and a kitchen, two rooms and a living room.

"Are you sure we are in the same dorm?" I asked looking at the almost apartment-like room.

"A hundred percent positive" Sasori chuckled as he led me to a door that was hidden from view from the front door.

"This is a guest room you can use, don't worry, it's clean and also you have your own washroom connected though this door." Sasori showed me the washroom, closet and fold-out desk.

"Thanks, this place is like a hotel or apartment" I commented placing my stuff down at the foot of the bed.

"All the rooms look the same on this floor...and we are almost out of time, Want to come with us to the meeting for the Akatsuki?" Sasori offered.

"Sure! Thanks a lot!" I grinned noticing as Deidara let out a sharp huff and walked out the door. Sasori followed Deidara and I tagged along as we left the rooms and went out to the hall/lounge/ lobby place for the Akatsuki. No-one was there yet at the couches so Deidara and Sasori sat down taking up tons of room and flipped on the t.v.

I stood at Deidara and Sasori's door and shuffled nervously before Deidara invited me to sit beside him. I nodded and sat down on the couch finding it very comfortable and relaxing.

"let's watch Konoha's worst handy man" Deidara said changing the channel to whatever it was.

"We are not watching re-runs of that, I get stress from just watching those idiots work" growled Sasori rubbing his temples.

"Dragon's lair is fun" Kakuzu said suddenly appearing from behind the couch Deidara and I were sitting on.

"You're just saying that so you have more money making ideas" Hidan also sauntered out of their room and stopped beside our couch. "Hey it's Deidara's bitch!" he exclaimed almost happily.

"I told you I'm no-one's bitch" I growled.

"Hidan stop teasing the poor girl" this time Kisame came out and gave Hidan's carefully gelled hair a messy pat that destroyed the shape of Hidan's hair.

"Hey my hair, it takes forever to gel my hair, I don't like it in my eyes" Hidan growled as his hair fell down and covered his violet eyes.

"You have longer hair than I thought" I commented and he laughed "W-what?" I growled.

"Sorry, it's nothing" Hidan chuckled as he pinned his hair up with some bobby pins.

"Where's Itachi?" asked Sasori to Kisame. The bluish man shrugged before taking the remote and changing it to Animal planet. Deidara complained that it was boring to watch animals while Kisame argued that it was educational. I agreed and we all sat down to watch a documentary on the platypus. Itachi came ten minutes into the documentary while the two other missing people, the leader and the girl who was the student teacher for Kakashi-sensei came when the Documentary ended.

"Who's she?" asked the leader.

"I'm Tomota Haru." I gulped under his fierce look.

"oh...ok, Welcome to the Akatsuki meeting...now we're just missing the supervising teacher Uchiha Madara-Sensei and Zetsu-san" the leader started the meeting.

A/N: I'm sooooo sorry that this took way too long. It would just be an excuse that I was in shock and up to my ears in work but I had time over the summer...

in this story Madara will be Tobi (spoiler) or else it doesn't work...I've tried working my way around it but...it just didn't work out that well.

Again I'm sorry, I will try to update more. I'm also working on an Original story that MUST go down into word documents before I forget and lose my spark. I got the idea from 07-Ghost if you ever watch or read it.


	7. Madara Sensei?

All canon Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Madara sensei?**_

START!

"Who's she?" asked the leader.

"I'm Tomota Haru." I gulped under his fierce look.

"oh...ok, Welcome to the Akatsuki meeting...now we're just missing the supervising teacher Uchiha Madara-Sensei and Zetsu-san" the leader started the meeting.

"We'll start" Sasori volunteered while Deidara grumbled about not wanting to go first. "we are teaching in place for Yuuhi Kurenai who is on maternity leave. Subject Art. All students are doing well, no acts of delinquency and no rashness or boldness either." reported Sasori.

"Good" the leader nodded, the girl with him jotted down point notes onto paper.

"I guess we go next" Itachi shrugged before starting "gyms good, only one injury; this by my younger brother, other than that everyone listens...and rather seems happy to have a break from the other teacher Gai-sensei."

"Environmental science, we are doing fine...not many people in it but it's manageable and everyone listens." Kisame reported.

"Good" the leader nodded to Kakuzu and Hidan.

With a sigh and a harsh glare to Hidan and Deidara, Kazuku started. "We teach History but as you probably heard from principal Tsunade, Hidan and Deidara got into some trouble along with Uchiha Sasuke and Tomota Haru for disrupting the class and violence." here Hidan chuckled as did Deidara though I stayed quiet, it felt like I was in a trial for something I did...well I did do something but it wasn't that bad...

"I see, and the other students?" asked the leader.

"all quiet other than a couple questions about what happened and such but all in all good." Kakuzu reported.

"Konan?" the leaser asked the girl beside him.

"Everyone worked in study hall, nothing big happened other than a couple paper air planes but still everyone was working." she told him.

"I guess that's it" he shrugged as he stood up.

"What about the Cultural Festival Pein un?" asked Deidara stopping the leader in his tracks.

"Right...you all know what you're going?" asked Pein.

Everyone nodded.

"Good that. Now go sleep." he dismissed everyone. But not before a young looking teacher came from the door to the stairs.

"Sorry I'm late, teacher's meeting at the College." he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Shoot" Pein grumbled as this teacher walked over to Pein casually and whispered something in his ear. Pein scowled again and sighed, turning back to us he cleared his throat to get our attention.

"It seems that Madara-sensei is going to work at the high school as the math teacher...and also the Akatsuki has to also do some sort of contribution to the festival." Pein glared at Madara who shrugged though I thought I had seen him smirk.

There were grumbles from everyone about different things. Surprisingly Itachi also seemed quite annoyed with the new presence of the teacher.

"Who are you?" he came up to me, strangely I felt fear overcome me and clutched at Deidara's shirt. He looked friendly though it seemed that the smile on his face was fake.

"Her name is Tomota Haru and give her some space Sensei" Deidara looked up at Madara with a frown and a dangerous glint in his visible eye.

"Sensei's sorry Deidara-kun" Madara almost hissed, "I'm Sorry Haru-chan I don't see many new people around here that's just all" he said lightly and turned to the rest of the members of the Akatsuki. "What are we going to do for the Festival?"

Mumbled answers were given, none seemed interested in participating in the Festival as they also had to help with their class's projects as well.

"How about Haru decides?" Hidan suggested "Since she is a high schooler why doesn't she go and talk to her friends about this?"

"Good idea!" Madara looked over "Can you do that?" he asked me, I nodded quickly.

"Where is Zetsu-kun?" asked Kisame looking up from the T.V.

"He's in the green house again, something about his plants" sighed Madara who loosened his tie. "Think about it...all of you and we can continue this meeting tomorrow. It looks like Sasori-kun is just about to go into dream land"

Everyone looked at Sasori who in-fact was asleep on the couch. Yawns and mumbled agreements rose and slowly everyone left, Deidara picked up Sasori and carried him to his door. I opening up the door for him Madara stopped me from following Deidara in.

"Haru-chan, I hope you have a good night" he said with again another forced smile.

"Y-you too Sensei" I stuttered as I quickly tried to get away.

"Haru Hurry up un!" Deidara called from inside. I answered an ok and closed the door quickly. The teacher Madara seemed kinda not right.

"Um..Deidara-nii, is there something wrong with Madara-sensei?" I asked though I didn't want to insult his teacher and supervisor so I was hesitant but Deidara looked quite prepared to answer.

"I thought you'd ask. He had a multi-personality disorder like thing...well has. He went into therapy but sometimes the other one comes out. Madara-sensei is the kinder one, he's the one who is like a brother to us. Tobi is the one you saw now, he is the psychotic one who has violent mood changes. He's just really suspicious of you, thats all" Deidara reassured though it still didn't feel right.

"ok..." I looked away from Deidara.

"Hey if it bothers you that much I can talk-" He started but I intervened.

"it's ok, it's not bothering me at all" I shook my head and forced a smile.

"if you're sure..take a shower and clear your head ok?" he ruffled my hair. I nodded and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Dei-nii" I said before going into my room and getting my clothes before entering the bathroom. The shower really took the tension off and allowed me to think about what the Akatsuki could do for the Festival. After a while I just decided to talk to Sasuke since his brother, Itachi, was in the Akatsuki.

After the shower I walked out and saw Deidara reading on the couch. When I read the contents it was on making fireworks and the chemical compounds used in different types of fireworks. I smiled, he always got in trouble in Iwa for getting into my uncle's workshop, my uncle being a pyrotechnic Deidara used to take me into the shop to watch my Uncle make fireworks. Of course him and his artistic creativity and smarts was able to make an awesome firework with amazing colors, that inspired me to look towards the Arts programs at school. He was 13 when he made that firework. We saw it go up on that year's festival, on the festival of Iwa's founding. I still remember the conversation I had with him on that day.

"_Look Dei-nii it's your firework!" I clung to him as we watched the firework bloom like a flower in the sky, the colors beautifully melted together creating an illusion of shifting colors and fields of flowers. _

"_How did you know it was mind un?" asked he as he watched the multiple explosions bloom._

"_Cause, it just reminds me of you" I laughed._

"_Do you like Fireworks un?" he asked looking at me. His blond bangs shifted and reveled both his turquoise eyes. _

"_un! I do" I laughed though the noise of the fireworks drowned out my voice so I said it again but louder._

"_un I'll make better fireworks for you then" he smiled and tucked my loose hair behind my ear._

"_Thanks Dei-nii!" _

Of course I was ten and he was thirteen, childish promises and memories of Iwa made me smile. Unknowingly I had walked up to the couch watching Deidara read. He made notes and memos onto another note book.

"you're done?" Deidara asked looking up, his smile never changed. Always goofy and slightly lopsided with a hint of pride and triumph.

"yeah" I nodded.

"ok...So...do you need anything un?" he asked.

"No, just wondering what you were doing. And plus it's almost midnight, you should sleep Deidara-nii" this time I grinned "Can't have our teacher fall asleep during a lesson now can we?" I asked.

"Heh heh. I'm fine un" he smiled.

"this is why you're never going to get taller" I sighed.

"shut-up un." he growled though playfully. He closed him book and stood up with a yawn. "Good night un" he ruffled my hair again and entered his own room closing it. I smiled, he was always Deidara and always will be. With that thought I entered my own room and fell asleep quite quickly.

A/N: Short chapter I know but I thought that this point would be a good time to finish this chapter. Sorry I hardly never update...don't worry I'll finish since I have the ending and middle..it's just the transactions in the middle that make me want to flip out and scream. LOL

hopefully I'll update again in this month. Thanks again!


End file.
